Just the Girl
by Criss Cross Applesauce
Summary: Gunther needs Cece. He can't live without her. Song-fic. Based on the song Just the Girl by:The Click Five


Gunther was laying on his couch. Surrounded by trash and junk. He was depressed; she had rejected him. Again. He was 24, had his own apartment, and was a very good looking guy. He could have any girl he wanted but he only wanted her. Cecelia Jones.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

She knows he loves her. She just leads him on. Sometimes Gunther considered giving up. But then he realized that wasn't an option. He could never move on, never forget her. Her smile, her laugh, her gorgeous auburn hair. Everyone tells me to stop throwing away my life over a dancer. That I can do better. But I know I can't.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

__Gunther sat there and sighed. She's the girl that makes him suffer and just want to die. But she's also the girl that gives him chills. What was he doing with his life? He needed her. Even if she can't see it, she needs him too.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

__Gunther got off the couch and put on clean clothes. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that she'd just ignore him. But he'd go to the ends of the Earth and back to make her happy.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I dont want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

__He ran out of the apartment building and got into his car. He started the long drive to see her. He didn't even need the GPS; he could get there in his sleep. He didn't know what he'd do when he got there. He just knew he needed her in his life.

But when she sees it's me

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_'Cause every word she's ever said_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_(Still ringin' in my head)_

__He called her cell phone but he already knew she wouldn't pick up. He remembered their last conversation. Him begging her to be his. Cece kicking him out. Him crying. Every little tear was still remembered by Gunther.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

__Gunther finally arrived. He was finally at Shake it Up Chicago. He jumped out of the car and ran into the studio. Every head turned when the door banged open. Her face had a look of disbelief on it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cece said, venom in her voice. And there went his day.

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

__"I need you. I'm a wreck. You're all I think about anymore. I'd do anything to make you happy, Cece. Just say you'll be mine!" he cried

_'Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

__" I'm sorry, Gunther. You know I can't. I'm focused on my car-" Cece started

Gunther had smashed his lips against her, cutting her off. He stopped kissing her and just held her for a moment.

"JI need you, Cece. Come back with me and be mine." he whispered in her ear.

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

__"I will." she said, happy tears in her eyes. Gunther smiled and picked her up bridal style; carrying her to his car. He didn't know where he was going or when he'd be back. But he'd have his Cece. And that's all he need.


End file.
